Talk:UnitedTerra
To be honest, I think it should have states. --The Leader 12:47, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Size Guys, how big is UnitedTerra? If it has the size of Antarctica, then it's in the place where Australia was supposed to be... UT would need to have maximum 1/3 of the size of Antarctica to fit in the world map. Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 09:44, December 6, 2009 (UTC) It is way below Australia. I've put the estimated position of UnitedTerra on a World Map. Remember that this is not exact, as the map wasn't big enough to show Antarctica. The purple represents UnitedTerra - however, it's not that big. It is as big as Antarctica - though just a bit smaller. It's way below that, and way bigger. This can be fiction! It doesn't always need to have real-life physics involved. Not many penguins would know about other countries because they don't travel. It's not necessary. It is not where Australia is. Haven't you seen the USA map? It is near the end of the bottom-right of Antarctica. Here is the map: Do you see UnitedTerra in that corner? It's not that big. It's just showing an outline of UnitedTerra. I'll give you the UnitedTerra map below. Look in the top-left corner. It has FRG there - showing a part of the USA map. Are you starting to get where UnitedTerra is? As I said before. It is not needed to always have real-life physics - because this is supposed to relate to Club Penguin/Penguin fiction. Both maps are attracting (I know) - but now do you know where UnitedTerra is supposed to be? Could of just checked the maps first before consulting on the talk page. And it can fit on the World Map if expanded a little. A world map is flat, isn't it? And not round? So it only shows part of Antarctica because it's only supposed to show the important continents (although I believe that real-life Antarctica is supposed to be a continent.) Understood now? I hope I made myself clear enough. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 12:39, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Well, you're kinda right. But Antarctica is a continent both in the world of fanon and the real world. The Continent of Antarctica (includes UTR and UK) is the only continent that we can write fiction for. If we write fiction for the real world.... well, it won't be real anymore. Anyways, the first map isn't accurate, so I drew my version of UTR in a Google Earth pic: In this version, UTR is a bit smaller then the USA, about 2/3 of it. I can reduce the size of UTR a bit if you don't mind. --'Dancing Penguin' (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 13:09, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... it's not that small. Antarctica is completely different to the real Antarctica, so that means that anything else can be different aswell. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:14, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Just my two cents Why not place the UTR in the Pacific, north of Eastshield? That way, it will remain undetectable (in its current position, Australia is bound to find out). ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 18:59, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Yes, that is a good idea Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 19:28, December 6, 2009 (UTC) No way! This is Fanon! Don't let real life get in the way! -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 20:15, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Right, it's fanon, but that's doesn't mean we can eliminate Australia. Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 20:22, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, but wouldn't it be "just another pacific island, ya dingo"? -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 20:27, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, my opinion is that the real world should remain untouchable. Otherwise, things can go out of contol and people will start saying there are humans with three legs (just giving an example but you see what I mean) Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 21:10, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::No they won't. Nothing will go out of control. As me & The Leader are specifically saying - humans will not have to know about this. Why involve Australia?!?! This is made up. We could create another world fully infested with penguins & puffles relating to Club Penguin for anybody cared. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:16, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::I get The Leader's drift. Do not interfere with the real-life stuff. And if it was North of Antarctica - it would look strangely weird. It is way below Australia. Who said anything about eliminating the place? It's almost breaking the Fourth Wall by referring to real countries - e.g. Australia. This is fiction, though many know that they are characters (like this guy) - so we should just keep it as is! Many things would have to change if we move the UTR's position. It's as big as Antarctica - though just a fraction smaller. No more, no less. And we'll keep it like that. It was originally going to be next to Pengolia when I discussed this with Explorer way back - and it is almost in the same position, just over the FRG. ::We'll have to move Australia a bit further down-right. We can use this theory as an excuse: Because penguins aren't as smart as humans, their maps will not be as accurate as real maps - so their maps will show Australia more far away from Antarctica. Then we can put in UnitedTerra between the two - but the UTR could be very apart from Australia. They can find out about Australia - though we won't need to talk about Australia knowing about UTR. This is fiction - so it's fine. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:16, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Penguins are smarter than humans, didn't you read the Human article? An average human IQ is 100, whereas the average penguin IQ is 150. I mean, how else could they have invented flying air vortexes, cities on clouds, teleporters, and portals WAY before humanity could even achieve a working computer model of such things? And Ninj, UTR. no matter what, will always be north of Antarctica. Antarctica is at the southernmost position in the entire world. If the UTR weren't north of Antarctica, it would be on it. And yes, the UTR should definitely be moved -- do you think Australia is going to ignore an obviously inhabited, unknown continent about the size of Antarctica that's directly south of them? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2010 FTW!']]) View this template 02:26, December 31, 2009 (UTC) What is the purple state called? *Roleplay* Hello Ninj! I am Bow Tie Fred, you may or may not know me. I am a citizen of the UT and was wondering just WHAT state that even is. Same goes for the others without names.